At the end of the day
by weepingangel20
Summary: There's only one thing on Hobbs' mind at the end of a long day.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! This is basically just smut.

Hobbs drops his bags by the door and tosses his jacket not caring where it lands. There's only one thing on his mind as he takes the steps two at a time, removing his shirt then his boots. He can hear the shower running and can't help but grin as he makes his way towards it. The bathroom is full of steam but he can make out the outline of her body through the shower door. 'Beautiful', he thinks as he watches her for a moment.

"You just gonna stand there?" she says, her back still turned to him.

He should've known he can't sneak up on her. He makes quick work of his pants and steps in behind her. The hot water feels great on his tired body, but he has other things in mind for his night. He pulls her against him so she can feel his hardness. She wriggles back against him and he groans. His hands roam over her body, down her stomach to the trimmed curls of her sex, fingers teasing her gently. A smile spreads across his face as he hears her breath hitch and a small moan. She's already incredibly wet for him and he knows he won't last too long.

He spins her around and crashes his lips to hers, lifting her in his arms as she wraps her legs around him. Her hand reaches in between them to stroke him, then he pushes her against the cool tile wall and slowly pushes into her. He gives her a moment to adjust then sets a fast pace, any worries about him being to rough are washed away as she moves to meet him for every thrust. Her nails rake down his back and a slew of curses and groans are slipping out from her lips. "Luke." she moans, he can feel her muscles clenching around him and knows she's close.

He leans forward to capture her lips in a kiss, he's missed her. He kisses his way down her neck till he reaches her shoulder, teeth nipping at her tender skin. "Oh god." she groans out, her powerful legs squeeze him tightly, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she falls blissfully over the edge. He holds her tightly as he continues pumping into her, she whispers his name and he falls over the edge with her.

He looks down at her and she's smiling at him. "Missed me?" she says breathlessly. He's missed her more than he'd care to admit, he's missed the taste of her, the feel of her lips on his, her legs around him, and the wonderful feeling of being buried deep inside her.

His arms still hold her tightly against him, he doesn't plan on letting her go anytime soon and when she starts wriggling around he bites back a groan. Using one arm to hold her, he moves the other to shut off the water.

"Hey I wasn't done showering." she looks at him curiously and he just smiles.

"There's no point in finishing now, you'd just have to do it again when we're done." he carries her out of the shower and towards the enormous bed. She can feel him inside her, stirring once more and grins mischievously. "You mean we're not done yet?"

He kisses her then slides out, grabbing her by her hips he flips her onto her hands and knees. She looks back at him biting her lip, the lust clear in her eyes. "We're not even close." he tells her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yeah, basically just smut. I'm thinking of developing it into a story. By the way this is the first thing I've ever posted for others to read. So any reviews or comments, good or bad, are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my first attempt at writing a full story, figured i'd give it a shot. It helps that I got 2 reviews, my first ever! It was awesome! I thought I posted it correctly last night, but checked today and saw there'd been an issue. So I redid it. Hopefully its okay, oh and I still own nothing.

* * *

Angelique Sanclair is a woman of extreme professional integrity. She lives her life by a simple code, intending to lead her life honorably, with self discipline, and to be the best at what she does. So far, so good.

Nothing gets in the way of her goals, or her job, and so far she's been completely fine with the lack of relationships in her life. When she feels the urge to scratch a particular itch, well it was never hard to go out to the local bar and find someone willing to spend the night. Afterwards she'd sneak away and head to work, never bumping into them again. Why bother getting tangled up in unnecessary romantic trysts? Just a quick fuck, pure and simple, gets the job done.

That's how life was, back when the most complicated decision she'd have to make would be whether or not she wants to take the chopper or plane to work. Now, well now was a completely different matter.

She opens her eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against hers. His large arms still wrapped around her holding her close. His breathing is deep and relaxed, and hes so peaceful. She smiles and enjoys the moment for a while longer, hoping to store it in her mind for darker days. Their peaceful moments like this were few and far between, and if her lifestyle has taught her anything its that every beautiful moment should be enjoyed.

Her mind wanders to thoughts of how they got to this point. How did she become so comfortable with the man by her side that she'd let him into her home, her sanctuary. It's getting harder and harder to convince herself that this is just sex and that it hasn't become something more.

Keeping her emotions under lock and key is something she's always excelled at. Even as a child she'd learned that emotions were a weakness, and as she's grown older she's realized that its a weakness she can't afford to have. He's managed to bring that weakness out, with his smiles, with his kisses, with his touch. Everything he does brings out new and frightening feelings.

It scares her, and she doesn't like being scared. She's brought from her thoughts when she feels him moving behind her. She can feel his arms pull her closer, feel him nuzzle the back of her neck. She can feel his lips on her skin, his breath warm against her.

She listens closely as his breathing changes, he's waking up and she forgets about all her thoughts when he kisses her skin. "Good morning." he says sleepily.

"Morning." She turns to face him, and can feel her heart flutter when she sees him smiling. 'Gotta stop that', her mind shouts. It's pointless, she knows it because his smiles seem to be contagious.

"What's the plan?" he says as he tucks a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hmmm," she doesn't wanna leave the bed to be honest. Her stomach has other ideas though, "How bout breakfast?"

"Diner down the street?"

Nodding her head she stands up from the bed, letting the sheet fall from her body as she makes her way to the bathroom. She can hear the bed creak as he gets up to follow, "Whoa, down boy." she teases.

"We'll save time if we go in the shower together." he says playfully.

She turns around and shakes her head, "No because you never let me actually finish a shower! I'm hungry and i'm in dire need of waffles so I need to be quick."

He just grins, leaning down to kiss her gently. "Alright then, I know I can't stand in the way of you and your waffles." he says with a smile.

Angelique just smiles as she walks into the large shower, and as the water soothes her muscles, still sore from the nights activities her mind focuses on a very important thought. She leans against the cold tile wall for a moment as she finally comes to terms with what she's known for months now. "I'm in love with Luke Hobbs."

* * *

Any reviews, be it negative or positive are always welcome. Thanks to those that have reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

So it took me a while, I must've written like ten different chapters trying to follow the first two I wrote. I kept typing then deleting it completely but I think I finally found out where i'm taking the story so I guess that's good. Thanks to those who've reviewed and followed, it's awesome to see those numbers go up even though its just a few. I hope this isn't too horrible, and as always any reviews or hints/critiques are always appreciated.

* * *

The end of another day finds him back in bed with her fast asleep against him after another passionate night spent together. It's been a great week off and he find's himself regretting that he has to go to work the next morning. He's not sure how long his next job will take him away for, but he hopes it's not long.

Every night this week he finds himself thinking about so many things. His life has changed since he met her more than a year ago. At that time he certainly never thought he'd see her again, nor did he want to. That first meeting was a nightmare, two months spent chasing down a target only to have him snatched from his grasp at the last moment, and by a woman no less.

He was certainly caught off guard by her and her team, but then again that's what the CIA's good at. When he'd returned empty handed he filled out the mountain of paperwork left on his desk and took two weeks off to heal his physical wounds and his pride. The great Luke Hobbs was outsmarted by Angelique Sanclair, though at the time he didn't know her name. He didn't learn that till their second encounter.

While running through the jungles of Borneo his team bumps into hers again, this time they're prepared to fight for their target but it never comes to that. The job turns out to be a little more dangerous than they'd both thought, and they form an uneasy truce to try and make it out of the jungle in one piece. They manage to fight their way through several groups of armed men, a couple of drug lords, and actually make it back with the target. In the end both the CIA and DDS decide to work out a deal so that Hobbs would get credit for the arrest, but the CIA would handle the 'prosecution'. During the whole ordeal, Hobbs tries to keep his thoughts strictly professional but it's hard when a beautiful woman is running around guns blazing dressed in full tactical gear. It may be strange but he found it strangely alluring. Her long dark hair pulled in a pony tail as she fights off men twice her size and takes hits but keeps on fighting by his side when shit gets crazy. Well by the end of that encounter her image was pretty much engraved in his mind.

By their third encounter in the dry deserts of Durango, they're on a first name basis. This job promised to be quite the challenge, trying to grab two criminals wanted by the CIA and several other international government agencies can prove quite challenging especially when they had several other teams as competition. The targets were hard to track, and once found they knew it'd be an even bigger problem to extract them which is why the CIA decided it should be a joint operation between their two teams. So they go into Mexico together, and side by side they fight off the other agencies and a few cartels to get their targets back, all while trying to avoid an international incident.

It takes several weeks, but they get the job done and on the flight back she stitches up a nasty knife wound he got while covering her from harm. "What the hell'd you do that for?" she'd asked him. The question had caught him off guard, most women would swoon for a guy putting themselves in harms way for them. Then again she's not like most women.

"I slipped." he says with a grin. They both know its a lie, but she accepts it with a smile and finishes patching him up. That smile of hers, that's where it all started. At that moment on that plane 30,000 feet in the air, that's when he started the long, hard fall for her. When they'd arrived back in D.C. they spoke with their CO's and were congratulated on a job well done. After all was said and done their teams went to a nearby pub and they'd all had a drink. His men played pool, her team got drunk and flirted, all the while they both sat in a corner booth and had a beer. They talked a bit and then left to go to their separate hotels but somewhere along the way they managed to kiss and that was all it took.

He remembers that first time vividly, and every time after that. Each time they meet in between jobs he tells himself its to relieve stress and tension. Their lives are complicated and any day might be their last so a relationship was never really in the cards for him. She appeared to feel the same way so they came to their arrangement, but now he's wishing it was more than just 'friends with benefits'. He cares for her, very deeply he knows it and no matter how hard he tries to stomp down those feelings they won't stay away. The problem he faces now is the uncertainty of not knowing if she feels the same way. To find out he'll have to tell her how he feels, but if she doesn't consider this more than just a sexual tryst then he's fucked because he won't be able to just settle for a physical arrangement anymore.

He feels her wriggling around against him, and smiles as he sees her settle against his chest. "What time is it?' she asks sleepily.

"3 am." He smiles again when he sees her scrunch her face up, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you up?" she looks up at him. "Thinking about work?"

He nods his head and wonders if he should just take this opportunity to tell her what he's really been thinking about.

She smiles and shakes her head, "You've got a few hours left of your time off, you should not be thinking about your next job."

He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "What should I be doing?" His hand caresses the soft skin of her hip as he feels her move her leg against him.

"You should be enjoying the time you have left." Her lips meet his in a soft but passionate kiss. He deepens the kiss as he rolls them over, her legs wrapping around his hips as he enters her slowly. As he gives into the wonderful sensations, the thought in the back of his mind lingers. He has to tell her, he will tell her, but he'll do it when he gets back from his latest job. Besides, this job in Brazil shouldn't take long anyway.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

Lucy plops down in the co-pilots chair, her body still half asleep, and her mind not too far behind. She yawns as she pulls back her long blonde hair into a pony tail and rubs her eyes trying to get them to focus. She can hear Angel moving around the back of the plane, she's surprised that she seems fully awake at 2am on a Monday.

She's still not sure why she's here, just that Angel called her and asked her for a huge favor. Of course she wasn't going to say no to her dearest friend, the fact that she's technically her boss helped her make the decision too. The sound of Angel's voice when she made the call is really what made her come without question, though now she's got a few floating around in her sleep addled mind.

Angel comes up to the pilot's seat and starts checking the systems, flicking switches, and calibrating the controls.

She waits for a moment, running through her systems checks and procedures before deciding to ask. "So..." she waits another moment, "why are we flying to Brazil?"

"Well, I know someone who needs some help." Angel answers as she keeps her eyes on the console.

"A friend?" The question leaves her mouth before she's had a chance to really think about it. She knows there's more to it, and knows that Angel has been acting strangely for a while now but she's decided it wasn't really her business to pry. Her curiosity is getting the better of her at this point though and the part of her brain that usually sensors it hasn't woken up yet. It is a long flight ahead of them so there's no better time like the present to start annoying her.

Angel starts the engines of the plane, and then looks over at Lucy, "It's complicated." She knows she can trust Lucy with her life, and with her deepest darkest secrets, but she hasn't told her about Luke yet and she's far too worried to start explaining it now.

She had gotten the call from Luke just a little over an hour ago. She hadn't heard from him since he left for the job and she'd been excited to see his name pop up on her cell. She thought he'd be telling her he was on his way, instead when she answered and heard his voice her heart almost stopped. The tone of his voice, it was so distant, so cold and she just knew something was wrong. "I'm done, but I need a favor. If you can that is, I mean you don't have to..." he'd been mumbling, something he never does so she stopped him and told him, whatever he needs she'd help out. "I'm in Brazil, is there any way you can get me a flight out of here?" He needed a quick flight out, for him and his team he explained, obviously something hadn't gone right but he didn't elaborate and she wouldn't push for details. Whatever had happened, he figured that maybe her ties to the CIA might be able to help smooth the situation over and get him out as fast as possible. She assured him she'd be there, and before they'd hung up she was already on her way to the small airport outside of the city where she keeps their "toys". On the way she called Lucy, it is late and not exactly a bright idea to make a 8-9 hour flight all alone. Besides, she wasn't sure what kind of issues would greet her once they landed and she knows she can count on her right hand gal to have her back regardless of the situation.

Now they're in their Dassault Falcon 50, and she hopes that conditions are good enough to shave off some time on the flight. She didn't receive clearance from her 'superiors' for this flight, hell, she didn't even tell them, if they somehow found out she'd handle it then but right now she didn't have time to go through procedures.

"We've got a few hours, and i'm willing to listen." Lucy tells her as she checks their altitude. "All systems are fine, altitude is fine, and we've still got atleast 8 hours in this plane." she says looking over at Angel. She notices the small smile on Angel's lips.

"You just don't quit." she tells her while shaking her head. "Fine, but it doesn't leave this cock pit comprende?" Lucy nods her head quickly. "Oh and one other thing, this flight isn't scheduled or approved by anyone so..."

Lucy doesn't even let her finish, she shakes her head and waves her hands. "Don't worry about that, as far as anyone knows I decided to take the plane out for a spin again and this time I just brought you with me. We're just going on vacation!" she says with a laugh. Lucy is known for doing erratic things like taking spur of the moment trips in the team's vehicles so the bosses wouldn't think anything of it.

Angel just smiles, thankful for Lucy's discretion and willingness to help. "He's a friend, but like I said, it's complicated."

"Who?" Lucy waits anxiously, a list of all the men they know float in her mind, all the different teams they've met and all the different agents as she wonders which one caught her friend's eye.

Angel bites her lip, before finally taking a breath "Luke Hobbs." She watches Lucy's face, and finds her friend's shocked expression amusing.

Of all the men floating around in her mind, Luke Hobbs hadn't even popped up on the list. "Wait...you, uh...Luke Hobbs?" she asks wondering if she misheard her. Angel nods her head. "Luke Hobbs?" Lucy repeats, "The super huge, tall, hulking guy over with DDS?"

Angel can't help but smile at Lucy's reaction, "Do you know of any other Luke Hobbs?"

A few moments pass by, complete silence fills the small space. Lucy is definitely surprised, there are so many questions she wants to ask but she doesn't know where to start. "Start at the beginning." she tells Angel as she turns her chair to face her.

"Huh?" Angel gives her a puzzled look.

Lucy grins, "You heard me! Start from the beginning, I want details woman. Did you to have sex? Oh my god...You did didn't you? Well of course you did! I'd find it hard to believe that you'd drag me across several countries to help someone you didn't fu.."

"Whoa slow down." Angel interrupts her; she should've known that Lucy would act like this. She'd gone from zombie-like to super hyper in under a minute. She's seen her like this before and she knows there's no escaping her, especially when they're thousands of feet in the air with nowhere to run for the next few hours. So she'll answer her questions, "I'll tell you but seriously you need to calm down, we still have a flight to do and we do need to concentrate."

Truthfully, she's somewhat thankful for the distraction from her thoughts of Luke in Brazil. The next few hours are spent with them actually piloting their plane and her telling Lucy all about the crazy year she's had with Luke. Lucy of coarse makes her snide remarks and lewd comments throughout, but once she gets to the recent months Lucy becomes more restrained.

"So it's not just sex anymore is it?" Lucy watches Angel closely. Her friend sits still and takes a deep breath before answering.

"No." Angel shakes her head, "No it's not. It's so much more for me, and that's what terrifies me Lucy." She hadn't expected to feel better by just saying it out loud to someone, almost like she can breathe a little better now because at least someone heard it. "He's more than that."

Lucy smiles tenderly; she never thought she'd hear Angel say anything like this. Her friend has always held men at arm's length, never letting anyone get too close and always keeping her emotions behind what she believed was an impenetrable wall. So for her friend to be telling her this, well it was big. "Oh honey," she leans over and hugs her tightly, "you're in love!"

"Yeah, and it hit me like a fuckin' freight train." Angel replies with a laugh.

"Well did ya tell him yet or what?" Lucy asks, the look Angel gives her is answer enough. "You'd better tell him when you see him; I mean it should be pretty obvious but men are stupid so…."

Angel doesn't respond, she just leans back in her chair. After a moment she sighs, "I will, but I'm not sure he thinks of it as more than just friends with benefits."

Lucy reaches over and squeezes her hand, "Tell him, I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised. I bet you ten grand that he feels the same!" she says hoping to get Angel to smile.

"Ten grand?" Angel doesn't smile but instead looks at her friend like she's lost her mind. "That's a lot, and it's kind of a fucked up bet to be honest." If she wins she gets ten grand sure, but her heart will be broken, and if she loses well she's out ten grand! It's not really a winning bet for her either way.

"Ten grand!" Lucy insists holding out her hand.

Angel shakes it hesitantly, "Fine."

Lucy smiles brightly. "We're approaching our destination," she says happily, "and would ya look at that? We actually did make it here just under 8 hours, not bad considering I'm running on just coffee and sugar." she says with an appreciative nod.

Angel just smiles as they begin their approach for descent. Her mind shifts back to Luke, her heart heavy with worry as she thinks about what could've gone wrong that he'd have to call her to come help. 'Please let him be okay.' she prays silently.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading, and thanks to those that have reviewed and/or followed.


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote this one pretty quickly, I hope it's ok. Thanks to those that have read/reviewed/followed, it's always appreciated.

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since she flew all the way to Brazil to bring him back. Two weeks filled with nothing but paperwork, meetings, and funerals for his team. He didn't write letters to their families, but instead went personally to each one's home and told them, then went to each funeral. He stood in the back of each one and heard the words of friends and family as they mourned each man. Saw the tears shed by their wives and children, the entire time he felt the anger and guilt consume him. They were good men; they didn't deserve to die the way they did. They were young and had families to come home to and he felt responsible for them lying in the caskets, being slowly lowered to the ground.

A few times the dark thought went through his mind; it should be him in the ground. After all, he had no family to mourn him, no one to leave behind. Every time that thought reared its ugly head he thought of Angel. He had her, well not officially, but he'd miss her. The whole time in Brazil, as shit went from bad to worse all he could think about was getting back to see her. Now after all the sadness, mourning, and death, he needs to feel alive. He needs to feel something, so he sits in the cramped seat on the small plane as it makes its way to Philadelphia.

That's where she told him she'd be, she'd offer to accompany him on his trip but he'd told her he'd be fine on himself. He needed the few days to come to terms with everything; he didn't want to burden her anymore than he already had. She'd conceded, though he could tell she wasn't really happy about it. He saw her worried look when she first stepped into the police station in Rio and saw him. It took all of his will power to stop himself from running to her and crushing her against him. As the plane begins its descent he thinks of seeing her again, of all the things he's left unsaid, but that'll change. He'll tell her, he'll show her, just how much she means to him.

* * *

"I know exactly what i'm looking for." Lucy grins, taking another sip of her martini.

"And what the hell would that be?" Angel can't wait to hear her answer.

"I wanna be treated like an absolute princess," Lucy says surprising them with her answer. "then fucked like a porn star." she adds crudely.

"I knew it." Meg shakes her head. "I knew she couldn't be sincere without being disgusting too."

"Oh come on you guys, a nice lay every now and again can really help with our stress ya know." Lucy tries to justify her response.

Meg nods her head, "You're right. I'm sure it'd help with my stress." The red head says glancing around the bar. It's a high class place, pretty much just men in suits glancing in their direction; they've already gotten six free drinks and her and Lucy hope they get lucky tonight. She begins studying the men, trying to figure out which one she'll go home with.

"I've got dibs on Mr. Brad Pitt over there." Lucy says gesturing over to a handsome gentleman. "Nice blonde hair, clean shaven and bright blue eyes. I can totally see myself having a good time tonight."

"No fair, I saw him first." Meg sounds like a spoiled child unwilling to share a toy.

Angel just shakes her head as she finishes up her whiskey. "Well I'll just leave you two alone to fight that out."

"Hey, where ya going?" Lucy frowns at her.

"Yeah it's supposed to be our night out." Meg chimes in.

"Well you two obviously have your night planned. So hope you get lucky and call me tomorrow so I know you haven't been killed or kidnapped. K?" Angel smiles as she puts on her jacket.

"Oh come on, you could totally get lucky." Meg says trying to persuade her to stay.

Lucy nods her head, "Yeah that guy over there's been staring at you since we walked in." She says it just to bother Angel, knowing very well that there's only one man on her mind.

Angel looks over at the bar, a young man holds up his drink to her and winks. "He's practically a baby." she points out to them. "Look I'm tired and I'm just going to head home, but you two have fun seriously you deserve it." She pats them on the back, throws a twenty on the table and walks out into the crisp fall air.

She starts walking towards her condo, after a block she finally manages to hail a cab. There's some traffic as they travel down Broad Street, the theaters are just letting out and the restaurants are full. Her phone rings and she smiles when she sees his name on the screen. "Hey Luke." She answers.

"Hi."

Just hearing his voice warms her, "Everything ok?" she bites her lip hoping he answers yes. It seems like it's been the longest 2 weeks but she knows he needed to figure things out.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm actually on my way over if that's ok?" he asks hesitantly, realizing that he should've called ahead instead of when he was already in the cab almost at her door.

She tries to contain her excitement, keep her voice calm as she answers. "Sure, I'm on my way home."

"See you soon."

She can't stop smiling as she hangs up, and then notices the cab driver glancing at her through the rear view mirror.

"Boyfriend?" he asks with a smile.

What she and Luke Hobbs have is complicated, too complicated to even try to explain. "Yeah." she answers then looks back out the window.

The last few blocks to her condo seem to take an eternity, when the driver finally pulls up to her building she hands him a $50 and tells him to keep the change. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." his voice startles her; he's the only one who ever can.

"Traffic." she smiles. She walks over to him, giving him a quick once over. She can see the yellowing bruises, they look worse now than they did when she saw him in Brazil. "You ok?" she asks slightly worried.

Hobbs just gives her a smile as he follows her into the building, "I'm fine."

They walk past the doorman, the guard and down the hall to the elevators. They ride in a comfortable silence, finally reaching her home. She unlocks her door and leads him in, turning on her lights so she can get a better look at his face. The bruise looks much worse in the light, "Can I get you anything?"

He just shakes his head as he drops his bag and removes his jacket. She loves that he wears fitted shirts, she can always admire his body but now she was noticing a few bruises on his arms. It just reminds her that he came very close to never coming back in Brazil. She knows firsthand that sometimes you just don't want to talk about the hell that happens. Sometimes it's better to just let it go and forget. So she doesn't push him to talk, but she'll do her best to help him forget, even if it's just for a few hours.

She tosses her jacket on the couch and is caught by surprise when he pulls her into his arms. He kisses her with a passion uniquely theirs, a bruising kiss that leaves her breathless. She responds with equal fervor, her hands traveling up his chest to rest on his massive shoulders. A whimper escapes her when she feels his hands roaming over her, down her back to her ass to lift her into his arms.

He parts from her lips to trail hot kisses down her throat, his stubble scratching against her soft skin. It's a combination of sensations she's come to love. She's surprised when he pulls away from her and lays her on her bed; she hadn't even known they were moving. She makes quick work of her shirt and jeans as he removes his boots and shirts. She's only wearing her underwear and he only has his cargo pants, but in her opinion it's still far too much clothing.

He moves over her and captures her lips once more, their tongues colliding in frenzy as their hands roam all over touching every exposed piece of skin. She's careful with her caresses, no nails raking down his skin today, not when he's injured. Her hands ghost over his skin instead, gently and careful of the various bruises that mar his skin.

His calloused hands seem to be everywhere at once but not where she needs it most, her hips lift off the bed as she grinds up into him. He seems to get the hint and slowly drags his hand down her body. His rough fingers make their way to waist band of her underwear and just linger there. She pulls away from their kiss to glare at him and catches him grinning. He loves to tease her, but she can also see that he's not going to be stretching this session out. She can see the growing bulge straining against the material of his pants and knows he needs release more than she does. She pulls him down to her and kisses him to the point of distraction, her hands snake down their bodies to his pants making quick work of the belt and snaps.

He releases a groan when her hand cups his hardness, she can see the lust in his eyes as she strokes him gently. She knows he's close and it'll take very little to send him over the edge so she stops stroking him and instead wraps her legs around him and flips them over. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra quickly tossing it aside, she's about to remove her underwear but is surprised to hear the tear of fabric as the flimsy material is ripped from her body by his hands. She smiles at him as she leans down to kiss him again as her hands push at his pants, lowering them just enough so she can free his hardened cock.

She bites her lip to stifle a groan as she slowly lowers herself onto him, smiling as she hears him release a throaty moan. His hands hold her hips firmly; his eyes clenched tightly fighting for control. It's been several weeks since they've had sex and he knows she needs a moment to adjust. She can see that he's being careful in restraining himself, always afraid he'll hurt her somehow and she finds his concern sweet. Now is not the time for slow though, she rolls her hips and clenches down around him. "Let go baby."

He lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and begins moving. After a moment they fall in sync, setting a fast pace. She's riding him for all he's worth, moving her hips and muscles, careful not to lean on him or aggravate his injuries. She's finding it hard not to grab onto him when he thrusts into her at the right angle and hits a wonderful spot. She digs her hands into the sheets, nails digging into her palms, anything to keep her from grabbing onto him like she usually would. He's got too many bruises across his abdomen and she's not sure if any ribs are broken. She's close and she's sure he is too. She can feel his grip tightening on her hips and knows he's holding back.

She leans forward and kisses him, her breasts brushing against his chest, muscles clenching down around him as she grinds herself down on him. The added friction is all she needs and she's brought crashing over the edge. "Luke." she groans as a wave of pleasure rolls through her.

He can feel her squeezing around him as he continues his thrusts, his grip on her hips tightening as he rolls them over. Her legs wrap around him as he pumps into her quicker and harder. Within a few seconds she's moaning and he can tell he's brought her close again. He controls himself, refusing to break before he's brought her with him one more time.

Her hands are clenching the sheets, knuckles white as she feels the coil in her belly tighten. His thrusts are becoming erratic and rougher; she knows he's fighting to hold on. "Luke." she manages to say between breaths. She wants to tell him its ok but another orgasm tears through her, more intense than the first.

"Angel." He moans loudly as he finds his release with one final thrust deep inside her. It feels like it lasts forever, the wonderfully euphoric feeling flowing over him washing away all the problems for just a few moments at least.

She runs her hands down his back as he buries his face in her neck, placing a light kiss on her skin. His body is cradled between her legs but he's careful to keep his weight off her so he won't squish her small frame. Her heart feels like it might burst through her chest and she takes a while to get her breathing back to normal but she slowly starts to come down from her high. The bruises along his shoulder and back are more noticeable now and she gently runs her fingers across them.

He seems to sense her worry and rolls to his side bringing her with him, "I'm ok." He says quietly.

She looks at him with a slight smile, "Glad to hear it."

There are a lot of things he wants to say, he's not sure where to start or even sure if he should start tonight. When he looks into her dark brown eyes he feels the words on the tip of his tongue, he just lacks the courage to say it. He thought about it the whole time since he's gotten back from Brazil and has wondered what he'd tell her. 'I love you.' He thinks to himself, it's not that hard, just those 3 words. 'Angel I love you.' The words keep running through his mind, now all he has to do is actually say them. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"You alright?" she can see that he doesn't seem to relaxed despite what they just did.

He just nods his head, "Just tired, it was a long flight." 'Tomorrow,' he thinks to himself, 'I'll tell her tomorrow.' He kisses her gently before pulling her closer, listening to her breathing deepen and relax as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Well? Hope it wasn't bad, i'm not super confident or great at writing these kinds of scenes. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

2 chapters in one day; this is the result of me staying home all day since i'm sick. I sit in bed with my laptop and spend the day typing. I hope they're not bad chapters, if they are, I blame the medicine. Thanks to those that read/follow/review. Means a lot!

* * *

Coward: A person who lacks courage in facing danger, difficulty, opposition, or pain etc; a timid or easily intimidated person. It's a word he's never heard used around him, but it's the word that comes to mind when he thinks about trying to tell her how he feels. It's difficult for a man like him, he's never been good with emotions and this whole 'love' thing is very new to him. Add to that the fact that he's still carrying the emotional load of what happened in Brazil with him, well it doesn't make shit any easier.

Last night was the first night he'd actually slept since coming back from Brazil. The other nights he tried he'd wake up in a cold sweat from another nightmare. The scene of his men dying, falling down around him, replayed in his mind every night. And each time just a little bit gorier, a little more painful. Last night, maybe because she was with him, he didn't have the nightmare and he was grateful.

She hasn't asked him about the specifics yet, and doesn't seem interested in pushing him to talk about it and for that he's grateful. He's not sure if he'll ever tell her or anyone else, not sure if he should. Why add more chaos and death to her life when she deals with it just as much as he does, if not more?

He's still got his job to deal with, his CO's aren't happy with his performance in Brazil. They had a lot of questions about how he "failed" to bring in Toretto and crew. He hadn't told them what he'd done, that he'd given them a head start. He assured them he'd track them down and bring them in, and he would eventually but first he needed a few weeks off. They were less than thrilled with his response but he didn't give a shit. He's buried his men, and come home to the one thing that means something to him.

She's been great, as always caring and kind. But he notices she's also acting strangely, almost as if she might break him just because he's bruised. He finds it sweet and a little silly. He's a foot taller than her, and not a frail man. He can withstand a hell of a lot more than a few punches, but it does make him happy to know she cares. When they woke up she was still curled up against him, her back against his chest and his arm around her waist holding her tight.

Feeling her so warm and soft against him had an immediate effect on him and he gently kissed her neck which led to her moaning his name softly. They didn't actually get up till noon, after they were both too exhausted and he could hear her stomach growling. They went to have lunch at a nearby café, and then she showed him around the city before they made their way back to her place to relax.

So here he sits with his arm around her shoulders as she leans against him on the couch while they watch a football game. It's a nice feeling, and as the minutes tick by he slowly builds up the courage to try and say something to her. 'Just three words' he tells himself.

"God damn it!" she jumps up as her team fumbles the ball.

He watches her in amusement, laughing quietly. She turns to glare at him and he stops quickly. "You ok?" he asks trying not to grin as the opposing team scores a touchdown.

"I'm ok," she says sitting back down, "I'll be even better if the Patriots score again so they can win."

He smiles, "They still got some time on the clock, I'm sure they'll be fine." He doesn't care who wins, neither team are his favorite but for her sake he'll hope for the Patriots. Luke just watches her quietly as she makes strange faces with each passing moment. His favorite is the look she gets when Brady throws a hailmary for a touchdown in the final moments, winning the game. She squeals happily, her smile wide and bright, her eyes practically sparkling, she's just beautiful. When she looks at him she's still smiling, "You happy?" he asks with a smile.

"Absolutely." She says sitting down beside him.

He wants to kiss her, but he knows if he starts that he'll get distracted. "Angel," he takes a deep breath, "I need to tell you something."

Her face completely changes to where he can't tell what she's thinking. She's got one hell of a poker face, "Ok." She says hesitantly.

He realizes that he may have sounded a little grim and that might be the cause of her sudden concern. So he smiles slightly, and finally decides to take the leap.

"_Oh, mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeee!" _The sound startles them both, the music growing louder as the guitar kicks in and she looks around for her cell phone.

"Sorry, just one sec." she tells him as she finds it. "Oh hey Lucy." He knew it was her when he heard the ring tone; Bohemian Rhapsody is one of Angel's favorites and Lucy's too. The night on the plane he could hear Lucy humming it quietly. He watches her walk to the kitchen as she continues talking, whatever it is she seems suddenly quite irritated. "That's kind of a load of bull shit." He hears her say.

"Not a good time." He whispers to himself quietly as he lays his head back. A few moments go by before she bids her friend farewell. When she walks back into the living room he can see her aggravation clear as day. Her jaw clenched tightly, nostrils flared, and when she's aggravated or angry her eyes appear almost black. "Everything ok Angel?" he asks hesitantly.

She takes a deep breath before looking over at him, "Yeah, but I got a job and I need to leave tonight." She feels the less said the better. She's angry because she wanted more time with him, and angry because of the job itself, though she can't tell him the specifics.

He nods his head as he stands up, "Did you want me to leave?" he's not sure if he should stay when she won't be here.

"You can stay." She says shaking her head, "I'm just not too thrilled about going out last minute like this. I usually like more warning." Prep time is essential for a successful and smooth mission, it makes her job that much harder when they're thrown into the mix at the last second.

"I know what you mean. Do you have to go? There's no other team they can get?" he asks hoping she'll say she'll stay.

She just shakes her head, her features still tense. It worries him to see her like this but there's not much he can do. There talk can wait till she gets back, it's not the right time to throw something like this on her, she'll need her full concentration.

"I'm gonna pack and get my stuff together, then I gotta leave for the airport." She tells him making her way to her room.

He waits a moment before following her, "Do you want any help?"

"You can help me carry the bag downstairs once I'm done." She smiles.

She packs quickly, her phone going off two more times before she finished and she ignored them both. She still seemed irritated but he doesn't know what to do. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" he doesn't want to sound like a worried woman, but he can't help it.

"Just a week or two, possibly less." When she's done he grabs her duffel bag and follows her to the kitchen. She grabs her car keys, not looking forward to the drive out of the city, there's always traffic on I-95 and she's gotta drive all the way to Mercer Airport in Jersey.

"Be safe." He says quietly as she turns to face him. She smiles, then her face turns serious again.

"Didn't you wanna tell me something?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "It's not important, we can talk when you get back."

She smiles again as they make their way to the basement garage. Once they reach her Camaro he loads her bag in the trunk and opens her door. Before she gets in she raises herself on the tips of her toes and kisses him. His arms wrap around her waist as he deepens the kiss. When they finally pull apart they're both breathless and her lips are red and puffy. "I'll call once I'm on my way back." She smiles.

He grins as he watches her get in her car, "Be safe." He says seriously before she pulls away.

"I'm always safe." She shouts back with a smile before driving off into the night.

He lingers for a moment before sighing and walking slowly back upstairs. "I'm a total fucking coward." He says as he enters the elevator.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review or comments are always appreciated. Grazi


End file.
